


when thou gently sway'st

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Hand Kisses, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for our favourite pair! prompt: laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	when thou gently sway'st

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with b/b fluff!! this time i am embarking on a series of kiss prompts for them!!! thank you to vienna for choosing three prompts for me to write!  
> title is from shakespeare's sonnet 128!!
> 
> prompt: laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.

Clouded Mountain was ablaze with the golden tones of evening. Baruch laid upon a mossy patch in the direct sunlight, basking, warmed. His reprieve would be short, he knew, but he was going to thoroughly enjoy it as much as possible before having to go back to his tasks. He was just awaiting his beloved to arrive and then he would have everything he needed to be content.

The sun slipped like molasses beneath the horizon, slow, slow. Soon, it was starlight that bathed Baruch’s mossy spot, and it was under the star’s eyes that Balthamos finally appeared. It was under the star’s eyes that he helped Baruch stand from his inclined position, and it was under the star’s eyes that they embraced, tight, like they hadn’t seen each other in months.

It was the stars, and only the stars, that bore witness to Balthamos taking careful hold of his heart’s hand and bring it to his lips, lay the softest of kisses on the back of it like Baruch was one to be revered – like Baruch was something to worship. It was the barest of brushes and yet Baruch still ducked his head in mock shyness, letting Balthamos pull him into a loose embrace.

“This is what humans do, is it not?” He asked, his haughty voice slightly deeper in its soft, quite tones. It made Baruch melt so much that he almost forgot to answer.

“Mhm, dance, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, this is what humans do,”

They swayed, spun in lazy circles, twisted half-heartedly in languid movements. It was hardly a dance, really. But for Baruch, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com about it!!!


End file.
